Générosité douteuse
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: Lily se retrouve face à une proposition bien alléchante de la part de James, mais cette soudaine générosité est bien douteuse. One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : James Potter et Lily Evans appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les Patacitrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron et autres Chocogrenouilles aussi. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter le temps d'écrire une petite histoire pour laquelle ma seule rémunération a été le plaisir de l'écrire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Me voici à nouveau avec un OS sur mon couple préféré James/Lily. Ils me manquaient trop, même si je ne les ai quitté qu'il y a un mois à peine, j'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS, une courte pause dans la rédaction des fanfics que j'ai actuellement en projet et que j'espère pouvoir bientôt mener à terme. Sinon, je tiens à signaler que j'ai été inspirée pour cet OS alors que j'étais sur le LJ de la communauté 30_baisers et que je regardais les fanarts de Kyltia sur James et Lily (allez y jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut le coup). Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous plait !^^

* * *

**Générosité douteuse**

Lily était très tentée par cet énorme paquet de bonbons qui trônait fièrement sur la table, l'appelant de toutes ses forces, la suppliant presque de le dévorer sans sommation, sans se soucier de toutes ces considérations féminines à propos du nombre de calories que pouvait contenir un dix-septième de Patacitrouille. En d'autres circonstances, Lily aurait répondu à cet appel déchirant qui provenait du cœur plein de sucre de ce paquet de bonbons. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de lui échapper car Lily n'avait aucune pitié pour les friandises. En d'autres circonstances, _Il_ ne serait pas là à lui gâcher sa journée, à la retenir de se jeter corps et âme dans la nourriture. C'était un démon, Lily le sentait. Un démon tentateur, machiavélique, retors et sadique qui semblait avoir été doté de la mission de mettre Lily Evans à l'épreuve à chaque jour nouveau que la vie lui offrait. Le pire, c'était que ce démon trouvait le moyen de se glisser en travers du chemin de la jeune femme à chaque instant, en affichant en permanence cet horrible sourire d'autosatisfaction. Et ce démon avait un nom, pourtant joli – c'était digne d'un démon d'avoir une apparence soignée et conforme aux attentes, de la bêtise humaine au patronyme passepartout. Mais malgré ces apparats dignes du meilleur illusionniste, Lily avait su repérer au premier coup son démon personnel : James Potter.

Ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, la tête posée sur sa main gauche, le bras appuyé sur un accoudoir, face à la table où se trouvait l'objet du désir de Lily. Il ne lui manquait qu'une couronne sur la tête, un sceptre à la main droite et une lourde cape aux riches broderies pour compléter l'image royale qu'il dégageait. Cà, pour un roi, c'était le roi des démons, oui ! Tout, de la pause à l'allure, en passant par cette espèce d'aura de puissance, confirmait cette impression. En d'autres circonstances, Lily aurait fait une révérence. En d'autres circonstances, elle serait vêtue d'une robe impériale. En d'autres circonstances.

Méfiance était le maître-mot de la situation. Cette soudaine gentillesse de Potter n'appelait pas à la confiance. Absolument pas. Pourquoi donc ce mangeur de bonbons invétéré – Lily pouvait mentionner toutes les fois où il l'avait narguée en avalant des kilogrammes de bonbons sous ses yeux, sans jamais paraître un tant soit peu gêné de sa gloutonnerie face à une jeune femme brûlant de manger ce qui représentait une terrible menace pour ses hanches – pourquoi donc lui avait-il soudainement offert un énorme paquet de bonbons ? Que se cachait-il derrière cette générosité douteuse ? Car il y avait anguille sous roche, sans aucun doute. Potter, de par sa qualité intrinsèque de démon, n'était pas capable d'un pur altruisme. Tout acte était intéressé, calculé pour en tirer un maximum de profit.

Sceptique, elle le toisa d'un air mauvais, tentant avec un succès mitigé d'ignorer les friandises posées sur la table. Après un moment durant lequel Potter ne se formalisa pas de la conduite de sa camarade de classe, il décida de prendre la parole.

« Vas-y, Lily, je t'en prie, l'encouragea-t-il, prends-le, c'est pour toi.

- Evans, grinça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, Potter ? lança-t-elle en se retenant d'obéir aveuglément à sa prière.

- Rien du tout. Seulement te faire plaisir, rien de plus. »

Lily n'était pas dupe et le montra en haussant les sourcils dans une expression qui dévoilait son incrédulité. Potter sembla alors changer son fusil d'épaule : il décroisa les jambes et se redressa dans son fauteuil sans quitter Lily du regard.

« Sauf peut-être… » commença-t-il.

Il se pencha alors en avant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lily. Il affichait un air mystérieux sans pouvoir cacher un sourire avide.

« Un baiser, » ajouta-t-il, ses prunelles étincelant de malice.

Interloquée, c'était le mot. Lily était interloquée. Quelle outrecuidance, elle n'en revenait pas. Cà, oui, il ne se prenait pas pour un simple démon, mais bel et bien pour un roi. Il osait réclamer un baiser contre de vulgaires bonbons ? Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Potter y croyait ferme ! C'était aberrant. En d'autres circonstances, Lily l'aurait baffé. En d'autres circonstances, un énorme paquet de bonbons ne serait pas en jeu. En d'autres circonstances, oui, mais malheureusement, les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient et elle n'y pouvait rien changer.

Mais Lily était elle aussi rusée. Ce démon de Potter n'avait pas le monopole du machiavélisme et Lily allait se faire une joie de le lui prouver.

« Tu te moques de moi, Potter ? Non, mais tu te crois où ? En plein milieu d'un de tes fantasmes pervers où n'importe quelle bombasse te fait tout ce que tu souhaites pour une Chocogrenouille ? T'es gonflé dis-donc ! Fais-ça avec qui tu veux mais ne me mêle pas à tes rêves dégoûtants. »

Avec toute sa dignité, Lily monta les marches de l'escalier menant à son dortoir sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière et en prenant soin d'ignorer ostensiblement le paquet de bonbons qui lui faisait de l'œil. Une fois en haut, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un « _accio _paquet de bonbons ». Quelques secondes plus tard, le paquet en question atterrit dans sa main gauche. Lily s'autorisa un regard en direction d'un Potter atterré. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté et n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour prévoir toutes les alternatives possibles. Pas si démoniaque que cela le Potter. Il ne méritait pas sa place de roi. Elle se retint de lui tirer la langue – une réaction aussi puérile ne lui apporterait rien de plus – et rentra dans son dortoir.

Fière d'elle, Lily s'assit sur son lit, son butin sous le bras. Elle ouvrit le paquet et attrapa un Fondant du Chaudron dans lequel elle croqua avec gourmandise. Quelle délicieuse victoire.


End file.
